In general, a “process” may, for example, be defined as a set of linked activities that take an input and transform it to create an output. Typically, such a transformation should add value to the input and create an output that is more useful and effective to the recipient.
Specifically, in an enterprise domain, wherein an enterprise is known, for example, to be an organizational entity designed to provide goods and/or services to consumers or corporate entities such as governments, charities or other businesses, a process may be referred to as a “business process.” A business process is thus known, for example, to be a specific ordering of activities designed to produce a specific output, given specific input, for a particular customer or market.
Enterprises are constantly attempting to design and manage such processes in order to improve usefulness and efficiency of the process output.